The present invention relates generally to a load carrying system for supporting and carrying loads on a user's back. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shoulder support structure for a load carrying system for adequately and comfortably supporting a load, such as a backpack or a buoyancy compensator, on a user's back and hips while providing the user with considerable freedom of movement.
Conventional backpacks and similar structures for supporting loads on a user's back typically include a load carrying compartment and shoulder straps. While small capacity packs often require no other support structure for comfortably supporting the load, larger capacity packs and carrying systems, such as buoyancy compensators for divers, often include a rigid frame structure and a hip strap designed to lend additional support to the load and to distribute the load properly on the user's back and hips, thereby removing strain from the back which, over time, may lead to fatigue and pain in the muscle and joints of the back.
One problem with larger and heavier load carrying systems is that they are carried differently on users of various sizes. For example, on a user with a small frame, the shoulder straps of the load carrying system may tend to slide off the user's shoulders, whereas on a user with a large frame, the shoulder straps may tend to cut into the user's torso. Ill-fitted load carrying systems are awkward and uncomfortable and may impede mobility.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved shoulder strap structure for a load carrying system that offers effective load support on the user's shoulders while allowing the user considerable freedom of movement.